A Thing Or Two
by Hanae da Firefly
Summary: Squall has had a little crush on Cloud, three years younger than him, since forever. After Cloud hit puberty, things just got worse. In a very sexual context. He's a blossoming teenager, what could he do? PreKH, shotaish, blowjob. 16!Squall x 13!Cloud


This was written sometime after I returned from Kenya. A little background info:-

Me: I want to write a quick paedoporn fic D:  
Me: BUT I MUST ARISE IN HOURS 6  
FlippingJinx Inc.: OOH?  
FJI: Details plz 8D  
Me: 16!Squall x 13!Cloud  
FJI: DIEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Me: "Yeah... suck harder... nnn roll your tongue a bit more..."  
Me: "Does it feel good, Squall?"  
Me: "A bit more... ahhhhhhh"  
FJI: ...WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING, WOMAN.  
Me: I-I.  
Me: I DO NOT KNOW. D:  
Me: BUT.  
Me: If it will compensate.  
Me: I have returned from a country where AIDS originated.  
FJI: ...YOU ARE CRACKERS. WITH NUTELLA.

So have some shota Squall/Cloud, everybody! 8D SHOT

* * *

**A Thing Or Two**

Words: 1 279  
Genre: Romance (Porn)  
Pairing(s): 16!Squall x 13!Cloud  
Notes: Pre-KH. You should be careful when 'releasing tension' when a pre-pubescent boy is in the house. You should be _more_ careful when he overhears you _fantasizing_ about him. You know what I mean.  
Warnings: Graphic sexual scenes and a touch (make that LOT OF) shota/paedophilism.  
Rated: NC-17

I don't usually LIKE shota, but with Squall and Cloud, I don't seem to care. XD (And I do believe I will keep writing this genre.)

THIS IS FOR YOU, LEI (high & down). BE SATISFIED FOR NOW. 

* * *

A comic book slipped to the floor with a light sound.

He stared, dumbfounded, at the meek figure in the doorway as the soda that he had been about to swallow spilled past his hanging lower jaw and dripped onto the bed.

There was _no way in hell_ he could have been hearing right.

"Ibegyourpardonwha-?" he blurted out, staring stupidly at the younger boy.

The blond swallowed, fidgeting a little as his cheeks grew bright red. He refused to look away, but _damn_ if _staring_ the teenager in the eye didn't make him a teeny bit embarrassed _considering_ the situation at hand.

"I," he started, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot, "I just- I just wanted to- Well- I- I just-"

He glanced up at the brunet, expression extremely timid.

"Are you. . . mad?"

"Ma- NO! No, absolutely not!" Squall got up from his bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he averted his eyes uncomfortably, briefly. "I- I'm not mad. I'm just. . ."

"Upset?"

"Surprised," he interjected deliberately, making pointed eye contact with the younger boy. Squall set his jaw firmly, noticing the violent blush on Cloud's face to his slightly parted - _panting_ - mouth and his wide, green eyes. The words resonated in ears. Squall quickly cleared his throat, looking away and crossing his arms as he kept his face straight and set about it as seriously as he could.

"Where did you," his voice failed him as his eyes lingered warily on the blond. "Where did you. . .?"

"I. . . saw it. On one of Cid's shows. And I- I heard you call my name once while you were. . . in your room. And-"

"That's enough," Squall hurried, face growing hot as his shameful gaze dropped to the soda-stained carpet.

Oh god. Cloud had _seen_. . . he'd _heard_ Squall jerking off, and. . .

"You want to do it to me?"

Cloud winced slightly at Squall's bluntness and looked away, face a violent shade of red.

Squall's eyes darted upwards slowly, resting on the exposed nape of Cloud's flushed neck as realization dawned upon him. Was god finally granting him his deepest desire? Or was He going to bring Squall down with the utter _temptation_? Squall didn't know, and he was extremely hesitant about the whole thing. Maybe he should just tell Cloud he'd think it over and let it die down after a while.

But Squall _wanted_ to do it. More than he had ever known.

The bulge in his shorts was a blatantly obvious point.

"I," he started slowly, considering each word carefully in his head. "I think we should- you should wait. Wait until we're. . . older." There. That should do the trick. That was nice and neutral and safe. Cloud wouldn't be all awkward-like after, right? Right.

"But. . ."

Oh god.

Squall stared on speechlessly at Cloud's wide, beseeching eyes and, upon realizing how painfully _hard_ he was growing with each second, swallowed. Twice.

"You don't. . . want _me_ to do it?" Cloud asked, his voice holding a note of hurt. Just at that moment, he dropped his hands to his sides and his large, oversized singlet slipped and revealed a creamy shoulder.

Squall heard his resolve throwing itself off a cliff.

"Come here."

Cloud looked up uncertainly, hope shimmering in his eyes as he saw Squall gesturing to the bed and sitting down on it. The brunet tossed his stained blanket to the floor and ambled all the way back so much so his knee was dangling over the edge of the mattress and his back was pressed firmly against the wall.

Licking his lips anxiously, Cloud stumbled over and crawled onto the bed, between Squall's legs.

With an almost naïve curiosity, Cloud's hand hovered hesitantly over the teenager's erection, thrill jolting up and down his spine at the sharp hiss Squall made when Cloud finally dropped his hand onto the thin barrier of clothing and squeezed slightly.

Cloud felt himself go red in the face again, voice shaking a little.

"I- I- I don't- I've never-"

"It's okay," Squall forced out, cupping Cloud's chin with his fingers and forcing the boy to look up into his eyes. He had on a small, understanding smile, but his expression was that of impatience and wanton _want_, and _that_ made Cloud shiver in anticipation.

With a slightly unsure nod, Cloud steeled himself to stop blushing and returned to the task at hand. He nervously pulled down Squall's drawstring shorts and felt himself go just a bit redder at the rather obvious erection that was there.

He caught Squall's gaze a final time, wetting his mouth and gently sucking on the head as his fingers curled firmly around the base. Squall groaned throatily, shuddering at the warmth of the blond's tongue. Encouraged, Cloud uncertainly slid more into his mouth and licked along the underside.

"That," Squall managed breathlessly, "That's good. S-suck harder and move your head up and down."

Obediently, Cloud increased his incursion and bobbed his head up and down, cheeks hollowed out as he began to suck harder on the tip and let his tongue playfully toy with the slit.

Slowly, Cloud got more comfortable and began to slide into a smooth rhythm, sucking harder and going faster as Squall's moans edged him on. He felt himself spurred further as Squall's fingers somehow managed to tangle themselves up in Cloud's damp spikes, leading the blond's pace. He was trying his best not to thrust into the boy's mouth.

"Yeah," Squall panted. "Just like that. Roll your tongue a little more an- ahhhhhhhhh _yes_."

Cloud hummed in appreciation as he leaned forward and clutched onto Squall's white thighs, lapping at the pre-cum beading his arousal and traveling lower to nick the sensitive skin at his groin. Squall was shaking with excitement now, throwing his head back as he gasped and groaned at the electricity that was shooting through him, making him melt.

Cloud felt the grip on his hair tighten as Squall forcibly pulled the boy away, a moan tearing through the air as the teenager slammed into orgasm. Semen spilled past his mouth, clinging onto his parted lips and onto his red cheeks as Squall went limp and panted breathlessly on the bed.

Still a bit hazy, but almost beaming with pride, Cloud brought a hand up and wiped his mouth with his saliva-coated hand, tentatively licking at it and tasting the salty tepidness.

Eagerly, he sat up and waited patiently for the teenager to arise and give his verdict. It took a while, but Squall eventually recovered and sat up shakily, mindlessly pulling up his shorts and tightening it before his eyes wandered to the small boy.

"That was," he paused, searching for the appropriate word. He struggled a bit more before deciding that he couldn't think at time like that – after something like _that_. All he could do was pull Cloud up by the arm and press his lips firmly against the boy's, parting his mouth with his own and sliding his tongue in.

Squall could feel Cloud moan, and subsequently melt against him, clinging desperately to his sweat-drenched shirt before he slid out of the kiss with a wobbly sigh, fingers still gripping Squall's shoulders.

"You're still missing a thing or two," Squall finally managed, wrapping his arms loosely around Cloud's small frame. "I could teach you."

Tiredly, that head of blond spikes bounced once in affirmative as they leaned in against Squall's firm body.

"Yeah," Squall breathed into Cloud's ear as he slowly drifted off. "Just a thing or two." 

**the end (but not really)**


End file.
